


Just you

by Welsper



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Bloodplay, Breathplay, Choking, Knifeplay, Large Cock, M/M, Rough Sex, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Maybe it was bound to happen.





	Just you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).

“Your husband?”

The clerk moved his gaze from one of them to the other and back. He clearly was not buying it. Barney put an arm around Lee’s shoulder, a move that looked more like he was about to strangle him rather than be affectionate. Lee managed a thin smile at the clerk.

“Thought we’d have a getaway for our anniversary,” Barney went on and squeezed a little tighter.

“Ah, well, yes. My congratulations,” the receptionist said and handed them their keys. His hands were shaking a little, clearly nervous in the presence of the two men. “Room 704 for the two gentlemen.”

“I’ll take the couch,” Lee said the moment they stepped into the suite and he saw the large, pristine bed. And the fact that were was obviously only one of it.

“What, afraid I got something you don’t?”

“Afraid your fat arse will roll over and crush me,” Lee snapped back with a lopsided grin. The problem was really that he wasn’t too disinclined to that fat bastard crushing him beneath him and he didn’t need Barney sniffing that out. Shit, he should get some shore leave and get it out of his system… but somehow he doubted finding a pretty girl would help. Pretty girls didn’t look like Barney.

“Come on. We’ve slept in closer quarters,” Barney said and threw his bag into the corner.

“Fine. You better not snore,” Lee said. He opened the large cupboard to find two suitbags inside, having been ordered there before.

“Dinner’s at 8. Best get ready.” Lee looked over to Barney and frowned. His stubble was growing all over his cheeks, unchecked and rough and definitely not presentable at a nice place like this. He wouldn’t look like someone celebrating his anniversary with his husband, just some shady asshole not blending in very well. They didn’t need that kind of attention, not when they were trying to get some intel on what was going on behind those fancy hotel walls.

“Sit down,” Lee said and gestured over to a chair by the dresser with the mirror. “You need a shave.”

“From you? Not sure you can even get close enough to aim,” Barney said with a slight smirk. But he did sit down by the dresser. Lee went to fetch a bowl of water, shaving scream from his bag and one of the cut-throat razors he carried along with his knife collection.

“Never thought I’d be on the receiving end on one of these,” Barney said with a nod towards the unfolding razor in Lee’s hand. The overhead lamp reflected on the sharp blade, making it glint in the light. Lee set it on the table as he took his place behind Barney, who leaned back his head.

Lee found himself staring at his throat, thinking of the strength in the muscles behind it, and the blood that would so easily flow from it if he pressed the blade too deep. He swallowed, feeling a heat rise up in him. He took a quick breath and willed it away.

Barney’s skin was rough and warm under his fingers as he massaged it, foaming up the shaving cream. He could feel his pulse under it, and if it was a little too fast, Lee chalked it up to nerves because of the mission. He didn’t need to think about other explanations.

He took the blade to the foamed up skin and slowly dragged it downwards. Barney was tense in that chair, he could feel it. His hands were fists he had clenched, maybe without even realizing.

“Trust me so little?” Damn the tremor in his voice. But his hands were steady, cutting away hair and wiping it off on the towel along with the cream. Without even thinking about it, Lee ran his hand over the now clean-shaven skin, admiring his own handiwork.

Lee startled when Barney grabbed his wrist. Dark eyes looked up at him and Lee found himself unable to look away. A jolt went through him as Barney pulled him closer. One knee of his landed on what little free space remained on the chair.

“Fuck you’re doing?” Lee’s voice was quiet in the room, the only sound besides their breathing.

Barney kept pulling. Lee fell into his lap and beneath him, he could feel that Barney was as hard as he was.

“Go take a fucking shower,” Lee muttered and pulled himself free. He took his own advice, and never turned on the heat in this classy bathroom with the seven showerheads. The cold water did not help much.

He was fumbling with his tie by the time Barney got out of the shower himself. He was wearing only a towel around his hips and Lee couldn’t help but eye over the tattooed skin. Some of them he hadn’t seen before. Maybe they were new. Or maybe Lee just hadn’t paid attention.

Damn. Barney really looked good in that suit.

Lee turned around again to focus on that tie he was really already done with. Stupid. They had a mission to focus on and all Lee was wondering about was what it would feel like if Barney fucked him right on that stupidly expensive bed over there with the suit still on him. Lee had never thought about doing it with a man before.

“Dinner,” Barney grunted and so they left that cursed hotel room behind. That was for the better. If Lee was concentrating on the mission, he didn’t need to focus on the shape of Barney’s cock inside his suit pants as he moved in his seat or the scent of his cologne. There was no luck at dinner tonight, the hotel was a hotel and Lee couldn’t spot any of their targets in the dinner hall.

What he wouldn’t have given for a shoot-out right now.

“Been staring at me all night,” Barney muttered into his ear as he slammed him against a wall the moment they closed their hotel room door behind them.

“Might give a man ideas.”

“When’s the last time you had an idea?” Lee hissed back, struggling against the other man. He was led over to the bed and fell on it as the edge of it hit the hollow of his knees.

He let Barney push him down into the soft covers. Those thin suit pants weren’t hiding anything and Lee bit back a moan as he felt the man’s erection rub over his through the fabric. They were fumbling at each other, tearing off jackets and shirts, unbuttoning and unzipping, everything too slow and too fast.

“The fuck do you feed that thing?” Lee asked, taken aback by the sheer size of Barney as he finally got his cock out. He reached forward, curiosity getting the better of him and wrapped his hand around the hot skin. His fingers couldn’t even wrap around it. Barney bit back a groan as Lee tried out a steady stroke, staring at it with a mix of fascination and maybe a bit of apprehension. Pre dropped from the thick slit and Lee used it to make the handjob easier. He squeezed, none too gently, and Barney cursed under his breath and caught him by the wrist.

“Watch it,” he groaned and Lee didn’t feel like it suddenly. He grinned and did it again. Barney cursed again and then suddenly Lee was on his back with the large man sitting between his legs and forcing his thighs apart.

No need to give it up that easily. With one swift movement, he reached inside his pocket and before Barney even knew, he had the cold blade of one of Lee’s knives against his throat.

“Ah-ah, careful there, old man,” Lee whispered and let the sharp steel slide over Barney’s throat. His own cock jumped at the sight of him swallowing dry. Slowly, so slowly, he forced the tip of it inside the rough skin, only far enough so a few drops of blood slid down the gleaming blade.

“You be nice now. Won’t be so gentle with you this time if you overdo it,” Lee said and pressed his knee against Barney’s heavy erection at the same as as he pressed the knife to his throat.

“You wanna fuck me?”

Barney nodded. Lee took a deep breath as he felt his cock jump at the mere admission of that.

“Wanna make me scream your name?” Another nod.

“Best earn it,” Lee said. Barney’s breath came shallow as he leaned over Lee and the younger man moved his arm back with him, so the knife would not cut too deep. Lee struggled out of his pants, kicking off his shoes onto the ground. He heard fabric rip as Barney got impatient and that made his cock jump in his underwear. His cock was hard and aching as Barney pulled it free. There was a moment when Lee wondered if it was too far, if they were really fucking up whatever they had going, their friendship, their work, but he couldn’t bring himself to protest.

Barney had pressed a finger inside of him and the slight burn of it was making Lee wonder, what it would be like to take his cock. That thing was so much bigger than his finger, maybe his entire hand.

“That alright?” Lee gasped out when he felt the fingers curl inside of him. He pushed his hips forward as an answer.

“You’re not gonna break me.”

“Maybe I want to.” Barney pressed closer, uncaring to the blade on his skin and Lee bit his lips when he saw another trickle of blood run down his skin. His own cock was uncomfortably hard now and he really just wanted to fuck Barney now or for Barney to fuck him.

His hole clenched at the sudden loss when Barney pulled his fingers free and slicked his cock with the left-over lube. His rough hand was under Lee’s knee and pushed it up. Lee had to bit his lip nto not moan as he felt the blunt cockhead press against his hole and forced its way past it. For a moment, he almost thought he couldn’t take it, that it was too much, to take this huge cock inside of him. But then Barney pushed and for a moment Lee forgot to breathe as he was filled.

“Oh god...” Barney stilled and Lee could see the effort it took him, could see the muscle strain behind the inked skin. He squeezed his eyes shut, but there was no drowning it out. Barney was inside him, stretching him so impossibly wide that Lee almost couldn’t think any more.

After a few moments, he tried clenching down on him just to see what would happen. Barney’s hips twitched forward and Lee inhaled sharply as he was filled too deep too quickly. It should hurt, and it did, but the pain only made his cock throb harder. Lee pulled himself up on one elbow as Barney fucked deeper into him. He made no effort of moving back as Barney leaned forward to claim his mouth he same was he claimed his body. Lee found himself desperately moaning into the kiss and had to concentrate hard to hold the knife in his hand steady as Barney’s tongue pressed against his own.

“Fuck,” Lee moaned. Barney was like a jackhammer, driving into him with a force that made the bed slam against the wall. He felt him inside so deep it felt like he was in his stomach. With every deep thrust, Lee could feel the thick cock brush over his prostate, the size of it so large it was constantly pressing against it and setting his insides on fire.

His own voice started making sounds he couldn’t control any longer, his moans getting louder and louder. Somewhen, he couldn’t place when, he lost the grip on his blade and it fell to the bed, forgotten as he held onto the sheets. When that wasn’t enough and he felt Barney’s forceful thrust drive him up the mattress, he wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Harder, you bastard,” he ordered and even if he never listened to him on the battlefield, that was one command Barney was all to willing to obey. Lee almost shouted and threw his head back as he felt Lee push inside him so deep he felt something give way and that huge thing inside of him slipped even further. Lee clamped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from screaming. No need to wake the whole damn hotel.

Barney had a better idea. Lee’s breath hitched where it still came in, panting and moaning as he was, when he felt a large hand wrap around his throat. Couldn’t scream if he couldn’t get anything in his lungs.

“Do it,” he whispered and Barney squeezed down and cut off his air. With every harsh thrust, Lee gasped for air he couldn’t get, so desperate for breath he held onto Lee’s thick wrists as if they were anchors.

“Shit, you’re getting even tighter,” Barney groaned and Lee could have sworn he could feel that huge cock pulse inside of him. Lee could feel himself tighten up like a vice, but Barney’s strength kept forcing his cock inside of him, deeper and deeper until Lee could feel the heavy press of his balls against his own. He was blacking out now and right before he could feel himself fade, Barney lifted his hand.

Lee drew in a desperate air, coughing and wheezing. The euphoria of finally being able to breathe and the hard cock rearranging his insides, bottoming out with every thrust made him come hard with Barney’s name on his lips.

“Fuck,” Lee heard him curse. The large body stilled above him and Lee bit his lips to bite back another moan as Barney came inside of him. It was fine, if it was him.

Barney’s heavy weight crushed on top of him. Lee liked the feeling.

“Hey.”

Barney looked up at him. There was sweat on his brow and Lee reached out to wipe te damp hair out of his face.

“I mean it with the snoring.”

Barney chuckled. It was a warm sound. Lee had always liked the sound of his laughter. Maybe more than he’d wanted to admit to himself.

He felt sleep overcome himself and as Barney made to move to roll off him, Lee made no attempt to throw him off.

Whatever that was, they could talk about it in the morning.


End file.
